Connect the Dots
by Elfi Blue
Summary: L/S! Lilly is always running. She doesn't ever want to, but it happens anyway. Can Scotty stop her? Chapter 4 is FINALLY up! **Complete**
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: Aunt Lilly and Uncle Scotty. Sorry. I couldn't help it…it was just too tempting… :D

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

"He was goin' home," Vera grumbled as he looked through a thick stack of crime scene photos.

"Looks like he never got there…" Lilly Rush stood up, a file in hand. "Anyone want to check the girlfriend out?"

"Vera and I will go…" Kat said, "And don't look now, but a mini-Valens is headed your way."

Lilly looked up from her thick file, "Huh?"

"Aunt Lilly," a high-pitched voice shouted before two small arms wrapped themselves around her shins.

A bright smile appeared on her cherry red lips. "Hey, little man." She set down her file, reached down, and lifted the six-year old boy to sit on her hip. "How are _you_ doin'?"

"Good, Aunt Lilly."

Kat smirked, "Didn't know you were married to Scotty, Rush."

Lilly laughed. "I told him to call me Lilly, but he wouldn't listen…" She kissed his forehead and grinned, "And now I'm Aunt Lilly. It just kind of…stuck."

"Um…" The little boy looked quickly around the office, his dark hair falling into his questioning brown eyes. "Where's Uncle Scotty?"

Lilly bit her lip and searched for her partner, "Hmm…he was here a minute ago…I don't know where he is." She smiled again and pressed her forehead against the little boy's, "Do _you_ know where he is?"

"No…"

"Wanna help me?" The little boy nodded his head, hard. Lilly shifted his weight on her hip and said in a soft, child-like voice, "Okay…let's look for him…Is he _there?"_ She pointed at their paper-covered desk; he shook his head slowly. "No? Where could he _be?"_

"I'm right here," Scotty said with laughter in his voice.

"Uncle Scotty!" Lilly laughed, set the squirming boy on the ground, and let him run into Scotty's waiting arms.

"Hey, Mikey," Scotty said, smiling.

"Dad says that's what you called him when you were growin' up, Uncle Scotty," Mikey said, his dark brown eyes wide.

"That's right."

"He says he hated it."

Scotty chuckled, "He _still_ does."

Mikey looked up at Lilly, "Could I _please_ have another hug, Aunt Lilly?"

A beautiful smile spread across her lips. "Okay…but only because you said, 'please.' " He jumped into her arms and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Thanks," Mikey smiled; his high-pitched laughter soon filled Homicide: Scotty looked on as Lilly tickled Mikey mercilessly. God, she was beautiful when she smiled.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Mikey, Uncle Scotty, and "Aunt Lilly" walked to the park. Mikey ran to the red curlicue slide as soon as they got there.

Lilly watched Mikey laugh, jump, and skip; she sighed. Scotty looked over at her, concerned. "What's that matter, Lil'?"

"He…" She shook her head, "Look at Mikey, Scotty. What do you see?"

"A happy kid," he said softly.

"I never got to be that…"

"Lil'…it wasn't your fault. Your mom…she didn't love you."

"Like I can't figure _that_ out," she snapped, staring straight ahead. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"It's not _okay_, Scotty. She just…hurt me. And now I don't think I can…have children because…" She looked at her slender hands and whispered, "I could turn into _her_." She looked at him then, her deep sapphire eyes brimming with tears.

"Lil'…" He tucked a stray piece of her silky hair behind her ear, "Everything's gonna be okay." He rested his warm hand on the side of her face gently, "I promise."

She put her hand on top of his and fell into his dark eyes…Then, she thought of what they were doing. "Scotty…I…I _can't_—" She unwillingly pulled his hand away and let go of it.

"Lil'—" He said, his breath dancing across her face. "You're nothin' _like_ her."

"Thanks, Scotty." She hugged him and rested her head against his chest. "I needed that."

"No problem. Just say—"

"'Hey'," she looked up and smiled, "and you'll be there."

"Yeah," he breathed, watching her magical smile.

"Aunt Lilly and…Uncle Scotty…sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i…um…" A small voice said from below them, "K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Mikey!" Lilly laughed, stepping back from Scotty.

"Are you gonna kiss Aunt Lilly, Uncle Scotty?"

"No, we're just…friends, little buddy," Lilly sighed, looking at the ground.

"But…"

"But what, Mikey?"

"Why is Aunt Lilly sad when you talk to other girls?"

"Um…I…" Lilly said, a pink blush spreading across her pale cheeks, "I have to go, Scotty. See you tomorrow." And with that, Lilly ran away before Scotty could say a word to her.

"It's 'cause she loves you, right?" The little boy asked, his brown eyes unnervingly direct.

"I don't know, Mikey," Scotty shook his head.

"She does, Uncle Scotty." Mikey smiled smugly.

Scotty sighed, "How do you know that, little man?"

"'Cause she always talks 'bout you…she's always happy when you're around…"

"That doesn't mean anything, Mikey. She's just my friend."

"But you wish she was your girl, right, Uncle Scotty?"

"Uh…I…" He ran a hand through his dark hair, "You're gonna make a great detective someday, you know that?"

Mikey smiled mischievously. "Uh-huh…I'll be like you an' Aunt Lilly."

"It's time to take you home, Mikey."

"Okay…" he sighed and then smiled widely. "Are you goin' to talk to Aunt Lilly?"

"Yeah."

"What'cha gonna say?"

"I don't know…I _really_ don't know…" The little boy smiled up at his worried uncle.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Maybe I'm wearing myself thin with all this writing…but it's too fun. **:D

**Ah…there should be more kids like Mikey on the show. They're unnervingly observant. **_**Review please**_**…I have **_**no**_** idea where this story is going.**


	2. Stupidity

**Disclaimer: Mikey is **_**mine**_**…too bad that the rest aren't.**

Thanks to fbi-woman, Rhonda Roo, Hard.Core.Blue.Power.Ranger…, and FloatingAmoeba for reviewing!!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

_What a _great_ end to the day, _she thought sarcastically, hugging her knees to her chest.

She placed her hand on her cheek…where his had been and sighed. Why was she always…so…damn…_stupid?_

Lilly held her head in hands. She saw again the torn look she'd seen on his face as she ran away…

_My God… _She felt like slapping herself. _I'm hurting Scotty. _The phone rang; she was on her feet in a flash. Maybe it was Scotty…

"Aunt Lilly?" A sweet little voice asked.

"Yeah…Mikey?" She said softly, secretly relieved; she didn't know what she was going to say to him yet. She was going to have to apologize for running…somehow.

"You okay?" His concern made her laugh.

"Yeah…I'm just fine…" She smiled and closed her weary eyes, "How are you, Mikey?"

"Good…but…"

"But what, Mikey?"

"You don't sound fine, Aunt Lilly…" Mikey said sadly.

"I'm just…tired." _Tired of being alone._

"You were fine at the park."

She sighed, "I know…"

"Was it 'cause-a Uncle Scotty?"

"Nah…it's all on me, little man." Lilly ran a hand through her silky hair.

"Then why did ya run away?"

"Because…" Someone was banging on her door. "I have to go now, Mikey."

"Okay, Aunt Lilly…"

"Lil'?" She heard Scotty ask; she hung up quickly and walked over to the door.

Mikey smiled and hung up. _Uncle Scotty and Aunt Lilly sittin' in a tree…_

_k-i-s-s-i-n-g…_

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

**Is this too…spacey? Or is it just me?**

**I know…I'm evil to cut it off there……It's fun though.** :D

**Review please.**


	3. Determination

**An Apologetic "Elfi" Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. L/E...is...taking...OVER!! Ugh...how it disgusts me...**

Disclaimer: Lilly and Scotty are _just_ out of my reach. Good thing Mikey stays close to me... :D

Oh...I almost forgot: Thanks (as in, "Thank you _so_ much!") to fbi-woman, oucellogal, Rhonda Roo, ewriter, LME, fiesa, and FloatingAmoeba for reviewing!

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Lilly stood before the door, fighting the urge to run and hide. "Lil'?" Scotty asked.

"Yeah, Scotty?" Lilly struggled for control, keeping her voice even; detached.

His voice was gentle as he said, "Open up, Lil'."

She sighed, her hand resting on the icy door knob. "I..."

_I can't... _She pulled her hand away.

_Are you going to keep running, Lilly? _A cold voice in her head asked her.

_Why shouldn't I? _She clenched her hands into fists.

_Because you're missing out on every damn good thing in your life._

Lilly laughed bitterly, _I wish you weren't always right, _and opened the door painfully slow.

"Hi...Scotty," she smiled slightly and leaned against the doorframe, edgy.

"Hey, Lil'."

She smiled at her nickname and pushed herself up, "Wanna come in?"

He smiled crookedly, "Yeah."

Lilly looked up at him and for a second their eyes connected; she looked down, smiling, and stepped out of his way.

She wasn't going to let the best damn thing in her life get away from her. Not again.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**It's impossibly short: I know, but she let him in...**

**It's a start, at least.**

**Review please!**

:D


	4. Love

**Disclaimer: Yes! Eddie is GO-ONE! Undercover! And…oh yeah, no one but Mikey belongs to me. **:D

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Lilly and Scotty sat on opposite ends of her tiny couch, tension thick in the air. "Why…are you…_here_, Scotty?" She asked softly.

"I want to know…why…" He looked up from his clenched hands, his eyes filled with confusion. "Why did you run away, Lil'?"

"Because…" She ran a hand through her hair and laughed bitterly, "Because I was scared."

"You didn't need to be scared…"

"But I was anyway, wasn't I?" Lilly snapped, her sapphire eyes flaming.

"Lil'…" He looked over at her; she was shaking. "Lil', what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Or everything?"

She nodded slowly and covered her mouth to stifle a sob, "Yeah."

"Lil'…I'm…sorry."

"About what?" She said, confused.

"About Chris."

"It's…nothing, Scotty. A thing of the past," Lilly hugged herself. "It doesn't… matter."

"Yes, it does."

She glared at him, "I said that it doesn't."

"But…I _hurt_ you…just like everyone else."

"But you stayed," she insisted, "You _stayed._"

"I still hurt you," he said softly.

"I forgave you."

"But—"

"I _forgave_ you." Her sapphire eyes burned with anger. "So stop talking about it."

"You want me to just forget everything?"

"If it hurts…you forget, Scotty. It's…easier that way."

"So I'm just supposed to forget…that I made the _worst_ mistake with Chris 'cause all I wanted was you?"

"Scotty…" Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Maybe it's easier to forget how beautiful you always look…or how much I _love_ you, huh?"

She smiled through her tears, "Scotty?"

"What?" He snapped.

Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his, "Don't forget."

As their lips met in a passionate, love-filled kiss, her heart full with warmth, she smiled. _No more running, Scotty. I promise._

CCCCCCCCCCCC

**THE END**

Oh…this was so sad to write.

_I_ was crying.

Reviews would make me feel _much_ better...

:D


End file.
